


Tired

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Wooseok comes home from a long day at uni and work and he's tired. Fortunately, Seungyoun is the best boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> gasp a title and summary Not from a song? who am i

Seungyoun barely gets a greeting out before Wooseok is dropping his things on the floor by the couch and collapsing on top of him, face buried in his armpit. Seungyoun wraps his arms around him without thinking, like instinct, hand going to Wooseok’s hair and stroking it gently. The other man lets out a content sound, albeit a little grumpy. 

“Um,” Seungyoun starts intelligently, “hi, baby.” He pauses. “Are you sure you want to put your face there?” 

“You don’t smell. It’s fine,” Wooseok says, voice muffled.

“I can hear you pouting,” Seungyoun chuckles softly, running Wooseok’s soft hair between his fingers. “What’s wrong?” 

“Tired,” Wooseok whines, huffing. 

Wooseok wakes up early every day to go to work at the coffee shop across from campus, before going straight to class. He’s also on-call at another cafe, so when and if they ask him to come in after class, he goes there too. Seungyoun can tell that he tries not to complain too often, but he knows that sometimes the fatigue builds up and becomes too much for Wooseok. 

Wooseok lifts his head from his boyfriend’s armpit and looks at him, smiling tiredly in apology. 

It’s then that the dark circles become more apparent to Seungyoun, the tiredness that pinches his eyes a little and his heart aches for him. Wooseok shifts so he’s straddling his boyfriend’s lap, resting his forehead against Seungyoun’s, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly and deeply. “I love you,” Wooseok says quietly. 

Seungyoun softens more than he already has, if that’s even possible, eyes searching Wooseok’s face for a moment. “I love you too. Why don’t we go take a nap, hm?” Seungyoun suggests gently, running his fingers through Wooseok’s soft hair. “You’ve had a long day.” 

Wooseok nods in agreement, looking guilty. “Carry me?” Wooseok asks hopefully, sitting up fully. 

“You don’t even have to ask, princess,” Seungyoun replies, slipping his hands underneath Wooseok’s thighs and picking him up. 

“I’m sorry,” Wooseok sighs, “I’m always tired and we don’t get to spend much time together. Not for real, at least.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Seungyoun says, frowning. “It’s not your fault. Plus I come home late pretty often because of my internship and work too. Plus you need all the sleep you can get. I don’t want you collapsing from exhaustion one day.”

“Still,” Wooseok mutters, “I feel bad.” 

“What can I do to make you not feel bad?” Seungyoun pouts, setting Wooseok down on their bed. “Because I’m serious when I say it’s okay and that it’s not your fault.” 

Wooseok shrugs, frowning as he begins to change into his pajamas, which consists of cartoon-patterned pants and one of Seungyoun’s old giant t-shirts. 

“Oh. You were wearing my sweater today,” Seungyoun realizes, unable to help the smile forming on his face as he settles down on his side of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Wooseok says shyly, ducking his head, “smelled like you and I knew it would make me feel better.” 

Seungyoun clutches his chest dramatically, gasping and arranging his face into an exaggerated expression of immense pain. “Fuck. Cute. My heart. She hurts.” 

“Shut up,” Wooseok whines, reaching over and smacking Seungyoun’s arm, but he’s giggling, eyes sparkling. 

Seungyoun laughs as he shimmies himself under the blanket. Wooseok joins him, lying practically on top, his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Love you,” Wooseok says softly, reaching up to poke Seungyoun’s cheek. 

“Love you too,” Seungyoun says easily, poking Wooseok back. “When we wake up later we can order from that place with the chicken feet that you like so much.”

Wooseok’s eyes lit up at this, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Really? Even though you say it’s overpriced there?” He teases. 

“If it’s your favorite, then I don’t care about the price,” Seungyoun replies simply, shrugging. 

“Ugh, I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Are you saying you love me just because I take you to eat overpriced chicken feet?” Seungyoun sounds aghast, face twisted in faux-offense as his boyfriend lifts his head to look at him and giggle mischievously.

“You just said that you are perfectly willing to pay for those overpriced chicken feet, so,” Wooseok pointed out, tapping his boyfriend’s nose with his finger.

“I’m not payin’ for your chicken feet anymore,” Seungyoun replies petulantly, huffing dramatically. “Ungrateful.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Wooseok laughs, and he’s laughing that laugh that Seungyoun swears is the reason birds sing and reason the sun comes out from behind the clouds after rain. “I’m plenty grateful.” He gently pokes Seungyoun’s cheek. “I always repay you in lots of kisses and cuddles.” 

“Unacceptable,” Seungyoun says stubbornly, “invalid form of payment.” 

Wooseok pouts, batting his large doe eyes at his boyfriend. “Seungyoun-ie,” he mumbles, using his cute voice that he knows Seungyoun can never, ever resist. “Younie.”

Seungyoun can feel his resolve breaking down bit by bit as he takes in his infuriatingly cute boyfriend’s protruding bottom lip. He wants to kiss him, if only to make it disappear. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Seungyoun grumbles, reaching up a hand to pinch Wooseok’s cheek, earning him a yelp from the smaller man. 

Wooseok smiles triumphantly, resting his head back down on Seungyoun’s chest. “Gonna sleep now.”

“Okay, princess,” Seungyoun sighs, and Wooseok hums contently. 

Wooseok falls asleep almost immediately, his breath slow and even. Seungyoun spends a few minutes on his phone scrolling through different apps before he begins to get sleepy as well. He sets his phone aside and shifts slightly to be in a slightly more comfortable position, albeit carefully as to not wake his boyfriend. He brushes his lips over the crown of Wooseok’s head before he closes his eyes and lets sleep pull at him. 

When Wooseok wakes, he’s no longer sprawled on top of his boyfriend. Rather, Seungyoun is wrapped around him, face buried in Wooseok’s neck, tucked under his chin. 

Seungyoun’s hair smells like their shared lemon shampoo, and it’s soft to the touch when Wooseok begins to run his fingers through it gently. He makes a noise in his sleep, burying his face further into the smaller man’s neck, arms tightening their hold around his waist. A helplessly fond smile spreads itself over Wooseok’s face, his chest swelling with the overwhelming feeling of how enamored he is for Seungyoun. 

Wooseok looks over at the digital clock on Seungyoun’s nightstand and squints at the time. From what he can tell, it’s late evening now. He’s hungry at this point, but doesn’t want to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He closes his eyes in an effort to go back to sleep, if only to evade his hunger, but after a few minutes, his stomach growls loudly, betraying him. 

“Hungry, baby?” Seungyoun asks, voice lower and rumbly from sleep.

“Yeah,” Wooseok says sheepishly, laughing a little. “Didn’t mean to wake you though. Sorry.”

“I can’t sleep if my baby is hungry, can I?” Seungyoun says, voice muffled bc his lips are sponging gentle kisses across Wooseok’s collar bones, which are peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. 

“You’re just as tired as I am. You need your sleep too, sunshine,” Wooseok says, frowning. 

“Don’t frown, I’ll cry,” Seungyoun says, pulling his face away from his boyfriend’s neck and pouting adorably. 

“Don’t pout, I’ll kiss you,” Wooseok replies, unable to keep the smile off his face. Seungyoun grins for a moment before pouting aggressively, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated way that makes him look like he’s just having eye twitches. But it’s Seungyoun, it’s cute anyway, _he’s_ cute anyway, and Wooseok is whipped.

“I’m waiting,” Seungyoun says through his pout, looking and sounding ridiculous but Wooseok’s heart is still swelling dumbly at the sigh anyway. Wooseok laughs helplessly, Seungyoun dropping his pout to join him. 

Wooseok leans in and kisses him, just a gentle press of the mouth before he’s pulling away. 

“That wasn’t a real kiss,” Seungyoun complains, pouting again, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I want the real thing. The whole shebang.” Wooseok smushes his finger on to his boyfriend’s lips, earning himself a raised eyebrow. 

“Buy my food and maybe you’ll get a kiss and a little something else to show how grateful I am,” Wooseok whispers mischievously, laughing at the way Seungyoun scrambles up into a sitting position to grab his phone to dial the restaurant number, a saved contact at this point in their relationship.

“Yes, hi, I’d like an order of your spicy chicken feet…”

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me, writing my fluff fics: theyre in BED theyre SLEEPY theyre in LOVE  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)  
> 


End file.
